Amanhecer
by L. Lestrange
Summary: Algo para nunca esquecer. Mas também não relembrar. RWLL


**Autor:** Lestrange

**Título:** Amanhecer

**Capa:** i161./albums/t233/DarkAngelSly/amanles.jpg

**Shipper:** Ron Weasley\Luna Lovegood

**Gênero:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, a não ser o plot. Créditos a JK Rowling!

* * *

**Amanhecer**

_Por Lestrange_

* * *

**N/A:** Fic para o I Challenge de Ficlet e I Challenge Luna Lovegood do fórum 6V. Minha primeira fic com este ship. Leiam, e espero que gostem. Boa leitura!! xD

* * *

A relva estava fria e húmida. Alguém se encontrava desprovido de sono, naquela noite estrelada. Saiu da cama e do dormitório. Desceu toda a escadaria e saiu para os campos. Que vastidão… Não sabia propriamente para onde se dirigir. Mas para qualquer sítio seria bom.

Apertou o fino casaco branco e começou a andar. Os seus longos fios de cabelo dourados estavam soltos e esvoaçavam e brilhavam à luz do luar. A sua pele branca reluzia ao toque das estrelas. A madrugada era única e marcada pelo florescer vivo de algo. Luna sentia-o. Talvez fosse isso que a colocasse numa posição de inquietação e angústia.

Virou-se contrariamente ao seu andamento e prostrou os seus olhos, azuis e inocentes, no castelo. Analisou cada torre e cada espaço. A escuridão envolvia o tudo. As torres estavam silenciosas. Tentou analisar cada janela, na imensidão de milhares de pequenos quadrados e rectângulos vidrados, pequenos e grandes. Procurava uma luz que fosse. Um ténue brilho que ultrapassasse os límpidos vidros. Sem sucesso.

Não percebia a sua ânsia. Mas estava certa de uma verdade. Não se sentia sozinha, ali mesmo. _Provavelmente, apenas um ser vivo só _,_ tal como eu_,_ que procura apanhar uma brisa fresca._

Sorriu. Um sorriso transbordando ternura e ingenuidade. Mas, como sempre, puro e esboçado pelos seus finos lábios, contraindo a sua face de traços delicados e frágeis, como porcelana.

Depois de ter caminhado vagarosamente e sob superfície plana, começou a descer ligeiramente, aumentando cada vez mais a inclinação. Ao longe viu uma árvore. Não uma qualquer. A que brotava o seu fruto escolhido. Chegou ao destino e parou. Era alta e tinha uma folhagem densa. Um banco de pedra encontrava-se mesmo ao seu lado e subiu para ele. Desta forma fácil, conseguiu arrancar duas cerejas redondas e vermelhas, à luz fraca.

Levou uma aos seus lábios e saboreou. O líquido doce e vermelho encheu-lhe a boca e percorreu-lhe todo o paladar. Respirou profundamente. Fechou os olhos. Não sabia porquê. Supunha que talvez fosse para absorver mais daquela dádiva da natureza. Sentou-se na pedra fria e olhou para uma extensão de água. O lago. À margem , o ar era ainda mais fresco e suavizante. Vindo contra si, o vento raspava nas águas negras e gélidas, arrefecendo ainda mais, adquirindo, até mesmo, um cheiro singular. Um perfume peculiar.

Ainda guardava a outra cereja na mão. Ouviu passos. Virou-se para trás e pôs-se à escuta. Apesar da vegetação abafar os sons, um galho, ao acaso, tinha sido quebrado. Revelando assim a presença de uma nova pessoa ali. _Quem está aí? _Perguntou ela com uma voz suave e melódica. Mas com ligeiro toque de imponência.

Um calor invadiu-o. Como se de dentro de si uma explosão de luz nascesse. Cada som, cada sílaba proferida das cordas vocais dela eram luz, eram fogo. _Apenas eu, apenas eu._ Respondeu-lhe, a gaguejar, a voz vinda de trás de um tronco grosso e velho. Um rapaz alto, com cabelos vermelhos, desgrenhados e a chegarem aos olhos azuis.Sob a fraca luminosidade via-se ainda pequenas sardas na sua pele. _Oh… És tu_, _Ron. _Retorquiu. _Sim, sou eu. _Assentiu ele, gaguejando, enquanto o mesma sensação de calor o invadia.

Sentou-se à beira dela. Muito contraído. Nada à vontade. Sem prestar atenção à presença ao seu lado , Luna Lovegood continuou a olhar, infinitamente, para o grande lago. Os seus olhos percorriam e analisavam cada ligeira perturbação à superfície. Ron Weasley olhava-a. Admirava-a. Cada pormenor. Cada ligeiríssimo traço. Ele definia-a com palavras. Pureza, inocência, beleza, sinceridade… Até àquele momento, não tinha percebido o que sentia por aquela estrela que o iluminava nas mais opacas trevas. O cabelo prolongava-se até à cintura. _O cabelo dela é o meu Sol_. O cabelo dela era o seu Sol. À beira dela não havia noite. Tudo era cintilante e radiante à beira de Luna.

O perfume dela. O cheiro dela. A essência de Luna. Uma fragrância almiscarada.Para uns talvez o odor a Natureza, a felicidade, a frescura. Para Ron, apenas o âmago que fazia o seu coração disparar tão velozmente que o sentia saltar-lhe do peito. _Como é que uma coisa tão doce__ como ela__ me pode fazer isto? Me provocar esta confusão de sentimentos?_ Inexplicável. Era Luna. Exclusivamente Luna Lovegood.

Continuava a observar, divertidamente, a infinidade da água e dos seus movimentos. Bastava-lhe cheirar o que provinha dos cabelos dela e da pele, através do vento. _Ron? _Chamou ela desconfiada, porém relaxada. Ele abriu os olhos atrapalhadamente, sem nenhuma explicação para a sua atitude. _Sim?_ Respondeu ele, inquirindo. Aqueles olhos, aquela essência de brilho e vida estavam postos nele. Sentiu-se, não um grão de poeira no imenso Universo, mas sim alguém importante. Sentia-se alguém. Sentia que tinha um lugar naquele incomensurável mundo. E esse lugar só podia ser à beira dela. _Queres?_ Perguntou ela mostrando-lhe uma mão cheia de cerejas, apanhadas apressadamente, muito antes da chegada dele. _Porque não?_ Pensou ele. Retirou, da mão dela, uma cereja e levou-a à boca saboreando-a. Tal como ela tinha feito com a primeira. Gostava de cerejas. _Luna?_ Foi a vez dele de chamá-la. Ela virou-se para ele. Nos dedos dele estava preso mais um fruto. A cereja, anteriormente entrelaçada nos dedos dele, estava agora nos lábios dela. Mais uma vez sorriu. Um sorriso divertido.

Ia perdendo aquele desenho nos seus lábios enquanto olhava para ele. Entreolharam-se. Ele queria-a. Ela estava confusa. Mesmo assim, uma aproximação. Um movimento. Estavam a pequenos centímetros um do outro. No entanto, o abeiramento continuava. À luz das estrelas, da lua e à luz dos reflexos da água, um toque ligeiro entre eles houve. Os seus lábios tocavam-se muito ligeiramente. O avanço era impossibilitado por _nada_. Mas havia um atrito que só deixava um roçar de lábios. Cada um teve os seus sentimentos. Curiosamente, comuns. Ron sentiu os seus lábios a ficarem gélidos e explosivos, ao mesmo tempo. Experimentava um florescer dentro dele próprio. O nascimento da felicidade. Como se um céu compacto de nuvens negras, se abrisse e revelasse um grandioso Sol. _O seu Sol. _

Luna teve precisamente os mesmos sentimentos, mas não os encarou tão pormenorizadamente. Encarou-os e descreveu-os dentro de si, de forma muito natural, pura e inocente.

Afastaram-se. O toque que produzira um aglomerado de sentimentos tinha acabado. Nenhum comentava o acto. Ambos os rostos fixavam coisa alguma. Saindo daquele tipo de transe, Ron detectou ao longo um pequeno barco. Era frágil e húmido por todo ele. Mas, mesmo assim, tinha um aspecto seguro. _Olha. _Pediu ele. E dirigiu o olhar dela para o objecto preso à margem. Luna percebeu a ideia. Levantaram-se e caminharam nas pequenas e escuras pedras ovais, até ao destino. Dentro do barco havia um remo, da mesma forma, com um estado relativamente decadente. Contudo, servia. Entraram e acomodaram-se. Ron pegou no remo, colocou-o dentro de água e começou a fazer força. Com um pequeno solavanco, o gasto barco despregou-se do solo e começou a flutuar nas águas do lago. Sem esforço e sem cansaço, ele continuou a remar. Luna olhava para as estrelas. Murmurava no silêncio. Ele pensava que estaria a contar as estrelas. Mas, muito provavelmente, apenas estaria a conversar com elas.

A margem e os territórios do castelo estavam longe. Ron olhou para a água. Esta era um espelho. Um reflexo nocturno. Não precisava de olhar para o céu para observar os minúsculos pontos luminosos. Eles reflectiam ainda mais intensamente na água translúcida e vítrea. Por coincidência talvez, Luna comprovava os mesmos factos e colocou a sua pequena e branca mão, na água fria. Apesar da delicadeza, pequenas ondas à volta do seu pulso, propagaram-se fazendo com que as estrelas dançassem aos seus olhos.

Silêncio. Apenas os sons da água a bater na margem, cheia de pedras.

Nenhum som saía das bocas de cada um. Nem um único comentário acerca do ocorrido. Ron sentia-se envergonhado consigo mesmo. E Luna, pensava que apenas tinha sido algo tão natural que não teria que dar atenção ao assunto.

Fechou os olhos e caiu num sono leve. Ron continuava acordado e sem indícios de cansaço. Sentou-se e pensou que ela estivesse atenta aos seus movimentos, mas não. Dormia. Um anjo. Inspirava e expirava muito lenta e suavemente. Os seus olhos percorriam cada deslocação e avaliavam cada perturbação. Não ouvia o coração dela, no entanto gostaria. Parada, a sua pele ainda brilhava mais. Algo intocável. Ron não conseguia pensar em sequer tocar num ser tão puro. Essa mesma ideia perturbava-o. Não a merecia. Por ele o tempo podia parar. Estando com ela jamais se ia importar. Os seus olhos quase que, de nenhuma forma, pestanejavam. Não tinha esse direito. Para consigo mesmo, sabia que aquele momento era quase único. Talvez nunca mais houvesse uma tal repetição. Por isso mesmo, continuava a observá-la. A avaliá-la. Cada linha do seu rosto, à luz de prata oferecida pela madrugada, era ouro ténue. Os seus olhos azuis e protuberantes estavam cobertos pelas pequenas e suaves pálpebras. Os seus cabelos, anteriormente mais desgrenhados, dispunham-se paralelamente uns as outros, indo escorrer até à madeira escura. Contraste. Puro e sujo. Era mais bela a dormir, mas os seus cabelos apenas se tornavam diferentes. Para Ron, mais valiosos.

Debruçando-se, Ron pegou, delicadamente, nos cabelos dela. A fim de não deslizarem novamente, colocou-os em cima do seu peito. Então sim, mais perto, conseguia, de forma muito baixa, ouvir o bater lento do coração dela. Petrificou. Quase que não respirava. Não tinha intenção de produzir um único som. Apenas olhava.

Assustou-se. Luna virou-se para o outro lado, repentinamente. Agora o seu rosto estava escondido, as suas costas esbeltas viravam-se agora para ele. E ele conseguiu despertar de um transe emotivo, que não tinha lembrança de jamais lhe ter acontecido do género.

Sob a inconsciência do sono, da delicada mão dela, rolaram cerejas, embatendo e chapinhando na superfície aquosa do barco. No distante horizonte uma ténue luz vermelhada preenchia o céu negro e as estrelas ficavam envoltas de uma luz maior que as apagava. Um dia novo nascia, um dia novo presenciava um florescer sincero e puro. Mas apenas tinha sido um toque macio e sensível. Algo para nunca esquecer. Mas também não relembrar. Assim permaneceria o segredo para toda uma vida, ou talvez, para durante uns dias, até a uma próxima vez.

_Ela é o meu fascínio. Ela é a minha perdição. Ela é a minha luz. As palavras dela são o incêndio que mantém quente. Tudo nela é luz. Até uma simples palavra ou letra._

A noite adormecia, agora. E as estrelas… As estrelas apagavam-se.

Luna era envolvida por uma luz maior que aquecia o seu sono.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos a DarkAngel, pela capa; a Just, pela eficiente e maravilhosa betagem, Luna Black pela criação do challenge Luna Lovegood e a Gween Black pela criação do challenge de Ficlet. Thanks!! ;)

Gostou? Sim?? Não?? .. Críticas são muito bem vindas e me deixam muito feliz!! Por isso:

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
